


The Fall of an Angel (Haitus)

by Kiki_Kai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angel Wings, Blood and Violence, Cop Yuuri, F/F, F/M, Fights, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Gen, Guardian Angel AU, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Victor, Magic, Serious Victor, Tension, angel - Freeform, angel feathers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiki_Kai/pseuds/Kiki_Kai
Summary: "Go on," I croaked out. "Shoot me!"Otabek starred me down for a second, and it seemed like he was going to kill me with just his stare alone. It was either that, or the lack of oxygen from him choking me. By instinct, I gasped out for breath, my wings fluttering in pain and fear. I was expecting to go out, in one way or another, whether it be from his pistol or him choking me. What I wasn't expecting was for him to let go of my neck, and then swiftly sucker punch me in the jaw. I passed out immediately.-----"Yuuri!" I cried out, tears rolling down my face."Quiet, you fuck face!" One of JJ's underlings swiftly kicked my jaw, causing my lip to split and my vision turn fuzzy. While I was regaining myself, I heard JJ laugh."Sorry Nikiforov! Should have kept your prince a secret! Maybe now I'll have control of this city, and take you out once and for all! Lucky for me, I have this special little thing.."(Busy with college, will update when I can!!)





	1. Viktor

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I've never done a Mafia AU, and this was a cool little idea I had. I hope you all like it!! Please let me know down in the comments how I'm doing as I go on haha.

An angel's feather is something that is highly potent, with enough magical power to kill a herd of elephants. One touch, and bam, not many humans survive. I say many, because there's always an exception. My comrades will always have someone they need to protect, and that's what humans call guardian angels. That human will be impervious to the magic of the angel feather, and instead, the angel will be alerted to their presence.

Each angel is assigned a human from when they were created. Because of the lack of people believing in God in this day and age, angels have resorted to staying on Earth and living as humans. Me, however... It's amazing how my wings aren't black yet. My angel feathers have been used to bring the lives of many to an end.

My name is Viktor Nikiforov. Many people just call me "Boss". I barely ever give my name out, seeing as many people could use that against me. Me and my gang are only rivaled by two other gangs. Between the three of us, plus those nosey cops, this city has become quite the hub for shootings, robberies, and all out war between us and the smaller gangs.

But... While I have seen the bodies of many, handled death like a badass, and became one of the most feared men in all of France, there was always going to be something that bothered me. Being a guardian angel, that's one of the biggest accomplishment one of my kind would ever imagine. And no one has lived. I was becoming worried that my human didn't exist. 

I quickly shook myself out of that thought process. I'm a huge mob boss, I shouldn't be worried about protecting someone! Not with being in my position. A long sigh escaped my lips as I stared down at the gold revolver sitting on my desk. She was one of my most prized possessions, used to make plenty of "deals" out of negotiations headed for the ocean floor.

I guess I didn't realize the door open, so lost in my thoughts. I jumped pretty high when someone slammed down a suitcase in front of me and promptly opened it.

"Scared you?"

I looked up, catching my breath, to see one of my younger members, Mila. She was who I mostly used to round up cash, especially when we were in a pinch. French men fell for her looks left and right, and she knew how to wiggle hundreds out of their pockets and bank accounts. On top of that, she was good with a dagger, and she was quick on her feet. Quick slice of the jugular and off she goes. It was amazing that she was only starting her freshman year of college.

Looking down at the suitcase, I let a small smile creep onto my lips. It was filled with a wide assortment of money from all over: bills, yen, euros, everything we would need in the general vicinity. She then slammed it shut and crossed her arms again, huffing some of her bright red hair out of her face.

Mila, while being tall, was what anyone with an eye would call a model. Beautiful body, gorgeous hair, a thick Russian accent, sharp eyes and a wit to match. She usually wore leggings and some sort of cropped shirt, whatever the fashion might be. Currently she was wearing dark blue leggings, a loose and flowing white crop top with a butterfly pin to match. Amazingly, with all of that fashion, there was no blood anywhere on her. She could be scary to be sure.

"Nice outfit."

"Thanks, it brings out my ass. What were you doing just now?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"It was the angel shit again, wasn't it."

Silence.

She sighed. "Boss, if you're going to get a human to protect, you sure as hell won't find them by wasting the day in here and moping about it."

"It's dangerous out there right now."

"It's always dangerous out there. Take a page from Yakov's book and go wander. If anything goes down, you have us on speed dial. Let your wings fluff once in awhile."

My expression must have turned sour at that point, because fear flashed behind her blue eyes, and her demeanor shrunk.

"Sorry.. I went too far. Have a good night, Boss."

"Good night, Mila."

Quickly and quietly, with a couple worried looks behind her shoulder, she made her way out of the oak door, closing it behind her. A deep scowl fashioned my face, and I adjusted my vest. Eventually adjusting turned to taking it off until I was just in a white dress shirt. Frustrated, I made my way to the mirror, looking over my figure. 

I had seduced countless women in my time, getting exactly what I needed from them, my form was perfect, I was handsome, my platinum hair was gorgeous. And yet, with these looks and my power, I had yet to find my human. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I watched as my eyes turned sad, and my shoulders slumped. Maybe she was right. Maybe I should let them out sometime.

But that was extremely dangerous. Yurio could do it because his were black, and he had the magic to conceal them as a backpack or something. Mine were white. People could see white. And that could get me killed. It didn't even have to do with the fact that I was a mob boss. Sure that was part of it, but when humans don't like what they see, they have a tendency to destroy that thing.

This sadness lead to me taking a walk, my pistol in my holster, and my phone in my pocket. No vest, no bullet proof vest for that matter, just a white shirt, black dress pants, my dress shoes, watch and gun. The basics. As I was heading down the stairs, my head turned at the metal music coming from one of the doors. I smiled. Yurio's room.

While he was indeed a fully fallen angel, he still had the soul of a teenager. In angelic terms, he was a lot younger than me, so it made sense. I tended to rent this place out for those who were still going to school or had nowhere else to go. Their work for me was their payment, which could mean just about anything. It wasn't big, but it was just what we needed. I continued down the stairs.

No matter how much anger I felt towards the dynamics of the city, Paris was still absolutely gorgeous, especially at night. Even in the back alleys, the lights glittered off of the cobblestone, reflecting onto buildings to give a harmonious golden glow. The moon above was bright, and the night air was cold yet sweetly crisp. It felt like my worried had melted away.

It was a mystery to me why I did this, but I found myself at the small police station in my area. It baffled me why it was so small, but it looked like just an office building and a shit parking lot with cops cars in them. I would have thought by now that they would expand it, especially with all of the activity in the area. And yet, whenever I took a walk, I always found myself here.

It wasn't like I was looking for trouble, I was just simply drawn to this place. I wondered to myself if it was just the adrenaline of almost getting caught, but this didn't feel like that. It always felt like... longing. Staring inside for a little bit, it seemed to be only the night shift. I made eye contact with one of the cops for a second, then quickly averted my gaze, heading towards the small park in the area.

Thankfully, there was no one there. What Mila told me earlier came to mind. I contemplated it for a little, then sighed and released my seal. Bright wings that glowed in the darkness fluttered to life, fluffing themselves out a little. I gave a long exhale, closing my eyes for a second. It felt good to have them out after so long. They seemed almost as bright as the moon. I stared up, at peace for a little. That was when I heard a twig snap.

Surveying the area and quickly putting my seal back into place, fear took place in my stomach. It was almost enough to make me turn tail and run, but, after my survey, it seemed like no one was there.

_ It was probably a rabbit or something _ , I told myself, but also keeping in mind not to get too comfortable. With that, I quickly made my way back to my flat, checking behind me almost every step of the way. It was only when my door had closed behind me that I felt okay. I immediately thought,  _ I made a mistake, didn't I? I wonder if I'll wake up in the morning. _

With a shrug, I got myself ready slipped into my bed. I had a hard time sleeping that night.


	2. Yuuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is already beginning and we've yet to see everyone. Mwahaha, I'm having fun. Kind of a short chapter, but the next one will definitely be longer.

"There's that weird guy again," Phichit commented.  
It was late, and by now there was only a skeleton crew at the police station. It didn't make sense to me why Phichit and I were here, two of the junior officers. And yet, the higher ups seemed to think that being stationed here was a good idea to "learn skills" and learn how to "handle dangerous conflict".  
"You'll never know how do deal with these things until you're out on the field!" the sraggly beared man who called himself my boss told me. Yes, thank you sir, I certainly want to possibly die in the middle of a gun fight. It would be an amazing lesson to learn as I laid in my tomb. Great lessons. A+.  
"Yuuri."  
Phichit brought me out of my internal monologue to myself, tapping my shoulder. He wasn't looking at me though. He was looking at someone just outside the police station. The guy had platinum hair, handsome for sure, simple dress outfit. But he had a holster on his side, and he was looking directly at us.  
Then he turned and walked away. I immediately got out of my less that favorable seat, making sure my own gun was in my holster. As I made my way to the door, I was stopped by a hand to my shoulder. "Yuuri, it might be a lure trap. Are you sure you wanna go and follow him? I'll come with you if need be."  
"No, that will only alert him to us. I'll go by myself."  
He nodded. "Be careful."  
Staying as silent as possible, I followed the mysterious man to the nearby park, keeping to the shadows. He seemed to not notice me, which I found slightly strange. I would have thought he would keep his guard up. Nonetheless, I kept my hand on my holster, hiding behind a bench.  
The guy looked sad. Miserable at that. He stared up at the moon with a sort of longing in his deep blue eyes. For some reason, it made my heart swell. And for some reason, I wanted to console him. Shaking myself from those thoughts, I grit my teeth. Phichit was right, this could be really dangerous.  
Lure traps were really common for big gangs like the ones in this area. They would provoke a cop, and lead them into either a one on one combat, or an ambush. And some of those guys were really good at acting. I slightly pulled my gun out of my holster. A familiar, uncomfortable feeling settled in my stomach.   
That was pushed back, though, when the man's back started to glow. Next thing I knew, pearly white wings were sprouting from his back. The light from the wings illumated the trees nearby, and a slight breeze seemed to respond to them. They were beautiful... gorgeous even.. If only I could have them.. them to be all mine...  
I didn't realize that I was moving until I heard a twig snap beneath my feet. I froze, almost entirely out from behind the bench at that point. But I was in so much darkness that he didn't seem to see me. The man was on high alert though, his wings disappearing and him frantically looking around. Quickly and swiftly, he made his way out of the park and back from where he came, not pausing to look at the police station this time.  
With a deep, yet shaky breath, I quickly realized that my gun was in my hand and my mouth was completely dry. A dreaded feeling came over me, and I quickly put my gun back. The head officer said that I should only use it when situations are dire, and I wasn't being attacked. Then why... why did I act that way? It was like I was in a trance.  
I was about to head back to the police station when I noticed something on the ground. It was where the man had stood, and it had a faint glow. I made my way up to it, and upon further inspection, it looked like a feather. The same kind of feathers from his wings? The glow seemed to call to me, begging me to pick it up.  
Before I knew what I was doing, my hands were around the delicate thing. And then, my vision went blurry, an intense pain ran through my spine. I'm sure I screamed. It was like I was being stabbed and gutted at the same time. I don't remember much after that, only the sight of cobblestone. And then darkness.


	3. Otabek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much! I'm glad you all like it, and it's only on the third chapter haha. Your comments really made my night. And I hope you all like this chapter just as much! Thanks again!

It was a usual Saturday at the convenience store; slow, boring and event-less. Simply sitting at the counter, waiting for someone to come in and relieve my boredom for at least a couple of minutes. There wasn't even anything on my phone anymore that could keep me awake. I gave a long yawn, desperate to at least sit down. That was when he walked in.  
This guy, he was maybe a sophmore in highschool. I know this, because he went to the same school as me. I only saw him in passing between class to class, and since I was a senior, I didn't see him very often. But whoever gave him his looks, I would have to applaud. He was attractive to say the least.  
Blonde hair, keeping his right eye covered, emerald green eyes, leopord print leather jacket. Combat boots, black jeans, and an attitude that could kill. Just my type. He was quite the reglar here. I guess that he lived nearby, but I had never gotten the courage to talk to him. Or, like, talk to him at all. He just bought his stuff and left.  
When he walked through the sliding glass door, my heart did a little jump. He swiftly made his way inside, nodding at me. That was all I really got out of him, but for me, it was enough. For now, at least. I took a deep breath. This is it. This is the day I'll talk to him. He was in front of the milk section when his phone rang. I smiled, since his ringtone was cats meowing. He picked it up, looking annoyed.  
"Yah? What do you want?"  
Some silence.  
"What do you mean it's an emergency? Dude I'm buying shit we need."  
He was about to grab a jug of milk when his hand froze. His expression turned from annoyed to serious.  
"Where are you?" he asked, practically slamming the glass door shut. I thought he was about to break it.  
"Okay, Viktor, calm down. Stop freaking out. Vik-- God damn it. BOSS!"  
It looked like he was going to knock over a counter, either that or growl whoever was on the phone to death. But my mind had gone somewhere else. Viktor? That was the guy everyone in this area was talking about, the supposed Russian mafia boss. And this guy's accent was Russian, so it made sense that he would be talking to him. But I only had this evidence to go off of. If that was the case though, I had some intel to report.  
"Who is this guy? You said he's your human right? Do you realize that he's a cop?"  
Definitely suspicious. But after that, I couldn't hear what he was saying, since he had walked out of the store. Wherever he was going, he was in a hurry, because he almost broke into a full sprint to get to where he was going. It was then that I realized that something fell from his back. Out of curiosity, I left my station for a second.  
It was outside, and it had almost blown away. Luckily, I had caught it just in time. It was a black feather. As I held it, I felt my stomach lurch, and my spine started to become numb. The feather seemed to emit some sort of weird energy. Yet, I felt comfortable holding it. It was nice, and seemed to put my soul at ease. Out of instinct, I looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. I sighed, hoping I could talk to him, but... I got information.  
It was late at night when I had gotten off of work. As I walked home, I stroked the feather, and it seemed to respond to my energy. It was like I was actually holding his hand. Part of me felt a little guilty that I was imagining that it was, but it was definitely how I felt.   
Getting home felt like a breath of fresh air, being able to take off my shoes and crash on my bed. After stretching and giving another yawn, I held the feather above my head. It didn't seem like any kind of feather that a bird would give, given that all of the birds in this area were small. Since it was so big, I wondered if it had actually come from him. If only it could have...  
What brought me out of my thoughts was my phone ringing. The caller id was concealed, saying "Private Number", but I recognized it anyways. I hit answer.  
"Seung."  
Seung-gil Lee. Talented guy from Korea. Not many people messed with him, which meant that he was perfect for getting information, as well as kicking people's asses when the time called for it. On top of all of that, he was a good friend, and liked to help local stray dogs when they were starving.  
"Boss."  
"What do you got for me?"  
"Nikiforov is on the move."  
I sat up in my bed. "What do you mean on the move?"  
"Well, seeing as he kidnapped a cop, I would say that he's making a bold move. Because of this, JJ's gang is being sensitive to everyone in the area."  
I cursed under my breath. Perfect. Just what we needed. And then my mind flashed back. As I talked, I twirled the feather in my thumb and index fingers.  
"Who do we know is part of that gang?"  
"We know that someone named Mila is, and then another person named Yuri. I haven't seen any of them in person, but I know that people reported that they're both Russian. We definitely know that Georgi is part of it, since he gave us some useful info. Why do you ask?"  
"There was a guy at the store today."  
"Yeah?"  
"He got a call, called the person on the phone Viktor, told him to calm down, then asked if the guy 'knew he was a cop'."  
"Asked if he was a cop or..?"  
"No, it seemed like he was asking about someone that Viktor guy was freaking out about. It seemed serious, he basically ran out of the store."  
"Hmm.. Does he know who you are yet?"  
"No, I don't think so. If he was, he would have confronted me at school by now."  
"True, I guess. Either way, be careful. There's been a lot of shootings around our territory. I feel like JJ's getting antsy."  
"I will. You stay safe too, Seung."  
"You know I will."  
I smiled. "Later."  
"Later."  
The line went dead. I collapsed back onto my bed again, running my thumb over some of the bristles of the feather. It felt like it was vibrating, and yet, I was extremely confused. "Just who the fuck are you..." I whispered to myself. I spent the rest of my night trying to find out the truth. Through Google, of course.


	4. Yurio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, let's get some fluff out of the way before I make the angst arrive. This only makes my summary ten times better. Mwahaha.  
> Anyways, tell me how you like the story so far! If you wanna talk to me about it at all, my tumblr is dorky-fandom-reblogs.tumblr.com . I have a lot of ideas for this story haha.

It was too much. I could barely move, I couldn't even think. It was just such a powerful feeling, the need to be possessive of something, the need to protect. What the hell were these urges? And why was my mind pinpointing a location? It was like I needed to go there. No, not needed. Something in my brain required it.

I didn't even know where I was going, I was just following my instincts. I couldn't tell if I was running, or what I looked like to others. I'm sure that I looked rabid. By the point in time that I got in the general neighborhood of the location, it was overpowering. I slumped against a building, phone in hand, shaking and breathing heavily. What was my name?

My body lurched forward, and my hands moved to my stomach. Some sort of energy was pulsing through me. I'm sure that I was whimpering. I also felt like I was in danger. The rational side of me realized that I was in a place I didn't recognize, with apartments, small businesses, and tags from a rival gang.

Wait. Tags from a rival gang... I looked closer at one of the tags near me and recognized it. Otabek's gang.  _ Shit _ , I thought to myself.  _ I need to get out of here _ . Why my instincts brought me here was beyond me, but now that I could barely walk...

It was too late though. I heard footsteps behind me getting closer, and ones that didn't sound friendly. Soon enough, I was surrounded. I couldn't see their faces clearly, and I could only make out some of what they were saying. One of them kneeled down in front of me. Was that a look of concern on his face?

"...Okay, buddy?"

I tried my best to push myself up. Maybe if I stood up, then I'd be able to put up a decent fight. But, my stomach lurched again, and I was once again a puddle of whimpering and shaking on the ground.

"Dude, I don't think he's okay."

"Forget that, look at his wings. What the hell is he?"

Shit. My wings were showing? Did I make it all the way with my magic seal gone? Part of me was more impressed that I managed to get this far with it up than being so deep in enemy territory. I tried to push myself up again, but now I could feel my wings fluttering. That just made it worse. I don't remember when, but at some point in time, I had passed out.

 

* * *

 

I woke up in a bed. What I remember from the bed was that it was stupidly comfortable. I mean, as comfortable as I could be while being handcuffed to it. My arm was on one of the bedposts, my head on a pillow, and a blanket over me. Whoever captured me, they were nice hosts.

"Awake yet?"

"Mmnnffhff?"

"So no."

My head rose up to examine where I was. It was a small studio, tv in the corner, little kitchen to the side, and a coffee table in the middle. The wardrobe looked like it was next to the tv, and a small bookshelf sat next to the bed. I could just barely see beyond it, but what I saw was my stuff on the table, and the guy from the convenience store riffling through it all.

"The fuck...? That's my stuff."

"Yes, clever observation."

"Whoare you."

"You're slurring your words. Say again?"

He didn't even look up, but there was a small smile on his face. This guy definitely looked taller than me, and while I saw him around school and at the store, I never got a good look at him. He had on a simple, plain white t-shirt, which was amazing that the shirt fit around his muscles. Because his arms were huge. He had on some simple shorts, cross legged at the table, an undercut and sharp eyes. Part of me wondered why I wasn't dead yet.

"Who are you?" I asked again, trying to make it more definitive.

"Otabek. Though, you probably haven't paid much attention to me."

"You're the fuckin' leader?" I pushed my head into the pillow. "Holy shit." I'm gonna die. This is it. I'm dead. I've been captured by the leader of the up-and-coming gang, who rivaled both mine and JJ's gang in size. If Viktor didn't get his ass over here soon, I might as well be writing my will.

I heard the door open, and I turned my head as best as I could. My body did not want to cooperate, so it flopped back onto the pillow. The two guys that came in were complete opposites of each other. One was dark haired, stern, and looked like he could break a watermelon just by glaring at it. The other was blonde, fluffy beard, and looked like he won the "Best Hugger" contest 5 years in a row. Was that even a thing?

The dark haired one dropped something on the table that I recognized as my phone. I was so tired though, that I only made a pouty face and gave a long "awwwwwh..." The others looked at me strangely, except for Otabek, who just smiled at me. I felt a flutter on my back and the sheets move, which made me very aware of the fact that my seal was not on.

"We figured out his password. Seems to me like he's from the Russian mafia."

"Really. Interesting." Otabek kind of brushed them off, which I thought was strange. "Who was in his contacts? Call logs?"

"Someone was in there named 'Boss'. Take a guess of who that is. There were a couple of other people; 'Asshole', 'Angry Asshole', 'Teaser', and then 'Scary'. There were other people, but they didn't have named to them."

I felt my cheeks go red, but Otabek just nodded at the information. "I'll take care of it. Thanks for the intel."

"Do you want us to help with interrogating him?"

"No, it's alright."

"You sure--"

He was cut off with a stern glare from Otabek. The blonde one pulled at the dark haired one's arm.

"C'mon, he's got it."

"Fine. Call us if you need anything."

While they both sounded confident, it was clear that they were not. They had both jumped slightly at the glare, and their stances got stiff. After that, they practically ran out of the door, closing it behind them. Otabek stood up, locking the door with a sigh, then cast me a glance before going to sit back down.

"Question time."

"Great." The sarcasm was heavy in my voice.

"First off, what were you doing so far in my territory?"

I sighed. "Your guess is as good as mine."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "And that means...?"

"It means I don't know, smartass."

"You do realize the position you're in, right? I wouldn't talk like that if I were you."

"You're not me though."

He shrugged. "Fair point. Anyways, what does it mean when you don't know. You must have had a motive to be right by my house."

"Okay, look," my Russian accent got heavier the more frustrated I got. "All I know is that everything got fuzzy, and some part of me directed me to this area. Have no clue why. I don't really remember anything."

Otabek was silent for a moment. He seemed to be in deep thought, but he picked up something from the table that I didn't notice before. A feather. As soon as his fingers touched it, my stomach lurched again, and I gave a high pitched moan. My body curled up into a ball, my wings started to flap like crazy, and my breathing became shaky.

"So this is your feather. Hmm." He put it down, and the feeling went away. I was still a mess though. When my vision focused, he was smiling at me again. This time it seemed more amused than anything, and I felt the need to punch it off of his face. Or kiss it off. Either or. 

"How are you touching that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you should be dead."

He looked confused. "Should be dead? What do you mean?"

"You ask that a lot."

"I'm curious. There's some weird energy flowing through this feather, so--"

"It's magic."

He shut up. 

"It's magic, and any human who touches one of my feathers should be dead. Unless you're my human, in which case--"

I stopped myself. A wave of realization came across both me and my body. My cheeks went red, I stared at him for a second, before throwing the covers over my head. He was my human. The leader of a rival gang was my human. I wasn't even supposed to have a human. Black winged angels usually became void of someone to protect. Why the hell... What the fuck...

"Your human? I'm your human?"

I screamed into the pillow as a response.

I heard him stand up. The covers were pulled from me, and I curled into another ball. I refused to open my eyes. My wings were shaking with him so close. I couldn't even tell if I was turned on or angry, but the feeling in my stomach confused me. Pleasurable and painful at the same time.

He sat on the edge of the bed, undoing my handcuffs. I didn't realize I was crying until his thumb wiped a tear from my cheek. My eyes opened to look at him. He was once again smiling, but his eyes were soft. They had sympathy. It made me melt. Next thing I knew, I was holding onto his hand like my life depended on it.

"Maybe you should stay here tonight. It's dangerous outside right now."

I gave a nod, but as he started to pull away, I pulled him back. There were no words, just our eyes locking. He understood. Otabek turned off the light, and, while it was a tight fit in the twin sized bed, we clung to each other. It was amazing how sensitive I was to his touch, practically purring into his chest as he played with my hair.

I fell asleep quickly, unaware to the massive amount of calls that I was getting from everyone on my side of the mafia.


	5. Mila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey sorry I've been doing a bunch of stuff recently. Lotta stress and a lot of things I gotta deal with, so I haven't really had time to write. Nonetheless, here is my chapter, and enjoy having my dork of an oc come up. He gets sassier.

I knocked on the door, taking a deep breath. Part of me was scared, and another part intrigued. The steps coming towards the door broke me from my thoughts. Viktor opened the door, put a finger to his lips, then motioned for me to come inside. I nodded. He moved away from the door, and I realized that he was on the phone.  
The room was a mess. Feathers everywhere, all of them with their own white glow. That cop was on Viktor's bed, still passed out, even after a couple of days. Just in case though, he was handcuffed to the metal bedframe. Other than that, there were papers everywhere, clothes strewn across the place, and Viktor's wings were out.  
It was something to get used to, for sure. While I wasn't a stranger to mythical races, especially here in France, angels were a rare sight to see. It was amazing that we even had two, plus an elder in the gang. But, it was France, so it made sense, in a way. It was the reason I was here..  
My attention was brought back with a snap from Viktor. He looked serious, putting me on edge. But his seriousness seemed to falter a little bit, stifiled by a yawn. He looked exhausted. Hair messed up, bags under his eyes, shirt messed up and not even buttoned properly. It finally hit me that this human business was taking a big toll on him.  
"Da," he spoke into the phone. "We'll send a middle man. You send yours. We agree no killing, da?" He was silent. Then nodded, as if the other person on the line could hear. "Da. We'll be there." He hung up the phone and placed a hand on his forehead, shaking it. His blue eyes glanced at me.  
"Yurio's been captured."  
"What?! You're kidding. By who?"  
"Otabek."  
"Otabek? I thought he wasn't making any big moves yet."  
Viktor shrugged, sitting in his chair. "I thought so too, but I guess Yurio collapsed in their territory, barely able to move, with his wings out."  
An uneasiness settled between us. There wasn't anyone else other than us that was supposed to know of our races. Yurio was in a rival gang's terriroty, wings out, unable to move? That could mean things could get ugly, and fast.  
"So what do we do from here? Storm in there?"  
The boss shook his head, waving his hand to dismiss it. "Nyet. Otabek is giving him back."  
"He's giving him back? That's an odd move."  
"I agree. It seems strange to me that he would give up someone so valuable to us with no ransom. 'Just take him back', is what he said."  
"Maybe he has a different plan up his sleeve?"  
"Maybe. Damn it, we already have enough on our hands."  
I shuffled my feet. I knew what he meant. He were almost completely strapped on money, since we haven't been getting any deals recently. Now, Viktor kidnapped a cop who has yet to wake up, and people everywhere were looking for him. On top of that, he was paying for a bunch of people's tuition for school and college, as well as giving them a place to stay without asking for money. I felt bad for being one of them.  
"I'm going to need you to pick up Yurio."  
I looked up from my shoes. "Me?"  
"Da."  
"Why?"  
"If things turn ugly, you can get Yurio out of there safely, while making a clean work of anyone there. I'm trusting you."  
"But sir--"  
"Mila." He looked me in the eyes, which held a fearful sadness. "Mila, I need you guys right now. Please."  
I swallowed. "Da. I'll do that."  
He sighed, then motioned towards the door. I found myself leaving immediately. I had never seen Viktor like that; stressed, sad, scared. With a breath, I got my things together, and started to head off. My phone buzzed as I reached the door, giving me the location. South side of the Eiffel Tower.  
The Eiffel Tower was usually the meeting spot for when a member got captured. It happened a couple times when we were really small, and while the Russian Mafia was still pretty small, we now had enough power to destroy the city if we wanted to. But the Eiffel Tower was the safe zone. Neutral ground.  
JJ had the most amount of space, covering the neighborhoods to the north and west of the tower. Otabek had the east, and we had the south. Both Otabek and Viktor were slightly competing with JJ for territory, but JJ had so much stock, man power and force that he could easily wipe out Otabek's gang, assuming they were all humans. For us, it would be a pretty hard fight, even if they were humans.  
That was what I found so odd though. They had so much power that they could do anything they wanted, but they always wanted the Eiffel Tower for themselves. If they were going to steal that section, there might be an all out war between us. But he's been pushing the boundries, so we were starting to get nervous.   
The tower was were the most amount of magical energy came from in France. It was almost overpowering, to be honest. It was more prominent in France in general, since it was the place many came to express their love. The energy from that gives mystical beings power, and hence the reason there were so many wandering around.  
While the place was beautiful, it made me a little sad to be here. Knowing that France had such a scary Underground made me uneasy, and literally anyone I passed by could be an enemy, or someone just like me. I made a mental check to see if my seal was fully in place. I sighed in relief. It was still there.  
I didn't realize how long I was spacing off, but I felt a sudden surge of power. It was like I could fly, or run a million miles. I looked up. There it was, the Eiffel Tower and all of its glory. People bustled around everywhere, others were taking pictures. After a shaky, deep breath, I looked around to see a familiar head of blonde hair and angst. I made my way over there. Someone else was by his side, probably the middle man, but I recognized him.   
The guy's name was Zeke, popular pretty much all around, wherever he went. Dark blue eyes, a black head of hair that he liked to dye a lot, stripped tank top with a gray vest, black jeans and Harley Davidson branded boots. Not only did I know him, but I was scared that he was the specific middle man. He didn't look threatening, but I knew better.  
His major in college was psychology and criminal law. No one really knew why, he just said that he had a bad past and wanted to mend it somehow. That didn't really stop anyone from being attracted to him though. There were girls left and right that fell for him. I guess he liked me because I wasn't all that interested in him.  
Yurio looked up, nodding at me. Zeke looked up from his phone, and his eyes widened. Then, his face broke into a smile. Him and Yurio both stood up, closing the distance between the three of us. "Well well, Miss Mila being one of the baddies?"  
"Shut up Zeke." I punched him in the arm, and he laughed, holding onto the spot where I punched him.  
"Shit dude, if I had known that you were with Viktor's gang, I would have hung out with y'all more."  
"You know this guy?" Yurio asked.  
"Da, he goes to college with me."  
Zeke stuck his tongue out slightly, kind of like a cat, and went back to his phone.  
" _Oui_. While Mila and I aren't in the same classes, we're in the same friend group. Imagine what Frankie and Justin would do if they found out you were in a gang."  
I punched him again. "Yeah? And what would they do if I told them that you were in Otabek's gang?"  
"Hah, I'm not."  
"What?"  
Zeke nodded to Yurio, who raised an eyebrow. "Head on back. There'll be no one coming into your territory, so you should be safe. I need to head to class, and so does this missy. Au revoir!"  
I smiled. Yurio sighed, and shrugged. Before he left, I grabbed his arm. It was then that I noticed that his usual tiger print jacket was gone, and it had been replaced with a leather jacket. His eyes held caution when they met mine. "Are you okay, Yurio?"  
He nodded, broke his grip from me, and headed back. I sighed, confused.  
"He was pretty quiet the entire time. Kept looking back behind him."  
I looked at Zeke, who was patiently waiting. "What do you mean?"  
He shrugged. "I dunno, it was like he didn't want to be given back. Which I found strange. C'mon, let's go."  
I had to jog to catch up with him, and he pulled out a cigarrette, lighting it as we walked. That was pretty typical for him. He told me once that he smoked to relieve stress, because while he was usually a fun and happy guy, he had a lot he had to take care of. I guess I was about to find out exactly what.  
"So... you're not part of Otabek's gang?"  
He shook his head, taking a draw before answering. " _Non_. You can consider me a middle man for just about every gang in the area."  
"Then why haven't I heard of you?"  
"You probably have. Blue Eye? Ring a bell?"  
I gasped. Blue Eye was known to be lethal, but swift. A lot of people wanted to have him in their gang, but he tended to keep to neutral territory. Usually he hid in the shadows. That's what Viktor said at least. Whenever they would meet up, he could never see the guy quite right because the shadows around him just seemed to cover him up, or at least cover his presence.  
That, paired with the fact that he moved extremely silently for wearing heavy duty boots, made me wonder if he was a fae. The thought made my heart race. Fae of a certain color were hard to find, and if he were a natural black flower, then he would one, be powerful, and two, his wings would be beautiful.  
"You okay?"  
I looked up at him, and he was smiling slightly, the smirk that killed the ladies. It never really worked on me, but it was the softness in his eyes that made me want to know more. But, for now, I just nodded. He sighed and put his hands behind his head, looking up at the sky as we walked.  
"Weird to think that we've been so close, yet so far for so long."  
"What do you mean?"  
He laughed and shook his head. "I mean, we're in the same friend group and everything, same group chat, all that good stuff. But we never really got to know each other. I barely know anything about you other than the fact that you like roses."  
"That was because of that one guy, though."  
"He was a prick haha."  
"You could tell even that long before hand?"  
"Dude, his approach was really lack luster. If you wanna charm a lady, you have to like, amp up your game hard core."  
"You have experience with this?"  
"Hah! No. I've never had a partner."  
I looked at him, stunned. "Never had a partner? But you're the king of the campus essentially."  
"They just like me cause I work out and look good." He scoffed. "Trust is more important to me. _Files de famille..._ "  
I knew some French, hearing it here and there from the campus, so I was able to make out that he just called a bunch of people motherfuckers. Unlike me, Zeke was naturally born in France, but liked to speak more in English. I heard him sigh again, and I looked up to see that we were at the campus.  
"Such a shame. I was hoping to talk to you longer, but alas, I gotta go."  
I smiled. "Same, to both. Maybe come around so Viktor can thank you sometime."  
He smiled, waved, and made his way to the west side of the campus. There were a ton of birds, as usual, students laying against trees, playing volley ball or having picnics. I tried to watch where Zeke was going, just to keep a wary eye on him. But, as soon as he passed under the shade of a tree, he disappeared. It was like I couldn't keep track of him, or something. An uneasy feeling rose in my chest, but I went along my way to class. I couldn't shake the feeling that he had more to hide than anyone knew.


End file.
